Online gaming services allow users to play games by themselves, or to play games together with one or more of their friends. While playing games together with friends is very enjoyable for many users, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that it can be difficult for a user to select which other users he or she would enjoy playing a game with. This selection process can be frustrating for users, reducing the user friendliness of the games.